Puffle Party 2019
The Puffle Party 2019 was the second annual Puffle Party in Club Penguin Online which began on March 21, 2019 and ended on April 4, 2019. During the party, penguins could transform into all Puffles adoptable from the Pet Shop except from the new cat and dog puffles. Many rooms were decorated and made puffle-friendly. During the party, players could collect free items every day by following the clue to find the Puffle creature. Free items Party Interface The Party Interface allowed players to collect items each day of the party. Players could collect the items by following the clues to find the Puffle Creature for that day. | |- |March 22 |Blue Deer Puffle |The blue deer puffle is quite an achiever. It won a big race then hid under a lever. | | |- |March 23 |Green Raccoon Puffle |There's a raccoon playing in dough.That puffle is fast, you can't be slow! | | |- |March 24 |Rainbow Puffle |Like a rainbow from a cloud.This puffle's place is high and proud. | | |- |March 25 |Unicorn Puffle |The lights, the camera, that horn, that hair! A pic of the unicorn puffle is rare. | | |- |March 26 |Pink Stegosaurus Puffle |Though it's a great pink dinosaur, this stego is a herbivore. | | |- |March 27 |Brown Puffle |This puffle loves to study and learn and was happy to see this ancient fern. | | |- |March 28 |Orange Alien Puffle |This orange alien likes it hot. That's your clue to its favorite spot. | | |- |March 29 |Ghost Puffle |This ghost is dancing, never shy. You'll find it hiding way up high. | | |- |March 30 |Black Tyrannosaurus Puffle |The black T-rex likes hiding just fine. It's found a place behind a sign. | | |- |March 31 |Gold Puffle |The golden puffle is hiding behind in a place where it may be outshined | | |- |April 1 |White Rabbit Puffle |A white rabbit is running things at the vet. If you need an appointment, then you are set. | | |} Stamps Trivia *There were 6 new emotes available to use during this party. *Six new types of puffles, the Black Cat Puffle, the Chocolate Labrador Puffle, the Munchkin Cat Puffle, the Golden Retriever Puffle, the Russian Blue Cat Puffle, and the Black Border Collie Puffle were released during this party. *This party marked the first time the Alien Puffles were available for adoption. *Every puffle ever available was present for adoption during this party. *Players could transform into many different types of puffle through the party interface. **Waving while transformed would make you "sleep." **Throwing a snowball and "sitting" would cause you to hop in place. **Dancing causes you to play with a toy associated to your puffle, hop in place, or dance. This is dependent on which puffle you are transformed as. * On March 27, Timmy fixed the Party Puffle Stamp so that it could be obtained during the party. *If you have an item after you found a puffle you already own, it will be marked as collected. Gallery Rooms Puffle Party 2016 Beach.png|Beach Puffle Party 2016 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Puffle Party 2016 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Puffle Party 2016 Cove.png|Cove Puffle Party 2016 Dock.png|Dock Puffle Party 2016 Forest.png|Forest Puffle Party 2016 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Puffle Party 2016 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Puffle Party 2016 Mall.png|Mall Puffle Party 2016 Night Club.png|Night Club Puffle Party 2016 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Puffle Party 2016 Plaza.png|Plaza Puffle Party 2016 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Puffle Party 2016 Town.png|Town Party Interface Puffle Party 2019 interface icon.png|The icon puffleday1.png|Page 1 pufflepage2.png|Page 2 pufflepage3.png|Page 3 pufflepage4.png|Page 4 Pufflepage5.png|Page 5 Pufflepage6.png|Page 6 Pufflepage7.png|Page 7 Puffle Party 2019 Interface 2.png|Adoption PuffleParty2019Transformations.png|Transformations Other twitterpufflepromo.png|The promotional image for the party posted on the Club Penguin Online twitter puffleintro1.png|The first page of introduction to the party puffleintro2.png|The second page of introduction to the party Emoticons Rabbit Puffle Emoticon.png|Rabbit Puffle Cat Puffle Emoticon.gif|Cat Puffle Puffle Party 2016 Dubstep Puffle emoticon.gif|Dubstep Puffle Oberry.png|O-Berry PuffleParty2014DogBiscuitBoneEmote.png|Bone PuffleParty2014CatYarn.png|Cat Yarn Blog *Puffle Party 2019 Party Guide *Party Puffle Stamp FIXED!